1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lighting apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lighting apparatus including a plant holder arrangement for securement to a cylindrical light pole in a sealing relationship thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighting devices in association with plants is well known in the prior art for the soothing and aesthetic effect it produces. Typically, however, the combination of plants with illumination devices has required the need for elaborate and expansive structural organizations to interrelate plant growth and illumination wherein a typical plant has been remotely oriented relative to a lighting organization due to the non-analogous structural requirements of each. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a readily associatable plant holder for securement about a typical light pole.
Examples of prior art devices that have been utilized to associate lighting devices and plant holding arrangements may be found typically in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,145 to Antkowiak wherein the lighting arrangement has included a high intensity light positioned and arranged over a plant that included a cyclic drive means to maneuver the light over the plant to provide illumination to the various plants. The patent is typical of the prior art devices combining plants and lighting arrangements wherein the two entities are remotely oriented relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,968 to Kohorn sets forth a lighting arrangement for the lighting of plants wherein a light is directed upwardly through a transparent area and water-tight housing wherein plants are positioned overlying the housing to effective a glare-free viewing arrangement by observers thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,209 to Paul Jansen sets forth an illuminated plant holder wherein an underlying support forms a bulb securement means and provides an overlying holder wherein illumination from within the transition support is arrayed within an outer wall to minimize shadows directed from said support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,611 to Kohorn provides a plant support wherein a light is positioned within said support formed with a compartmentalized grill to direct the light upwardly and provide a glare-free light source for viewing by observers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,646 to Kohorn sets forth a plant holder for positioning within the earth for containment of an underlying bulb positioned under an associated plant to provide glare-free viewing of the plant.
As such, it may be appreciated, therefore, that there continues to exist a need for a plant holder in association with an illumination source of a universally adaptable nature to enable securement of the device along an associated light pole of conventional construction and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.